


Moriyama Family Group Texts

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: Moriyama Family [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: But they have reasons for their assholishness, M/M, That should be a way of life, These are my oc's, They are all assholes, They are all vampires, Twincest, but it is now, is that a word?, poly boys with problems in love, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group texts between my oc's : Suguro, Maru, Kurama, Okami, and Naraku Moriyama. This is meant for comedic purposes and to cure my writer's block. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LemonLollipopsAreMine started a group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: alright, who did it.

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

BowsAreBest has joined the group chat.

Roses BeginToWither has joined the group chat.

RosesBeginToWither: ...who did what...?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: hid. Naraku's. bat.

BowsAreBest: oh, dear god...

Buttons5Ever: 0.0 we're all dead.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the group chat.

CorpseTeaParty: WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS TOOK MY BATTY!?!?

Buttons5Ever: shit shit shit it wasn't us we swear! we didn't touch it!

BowsAreBest: I second that

LemonLollipopsAreMine: well, it wasn't me!

RosesBeginToWither: ...wasn't me...

LemonLollipopsAreMine: . . .

RosesBeginToWither: . . .

Buttons5Ever: . . .

BowsAreBest: . . .

CorpseTeaParty: god. damn. it. IT WAS KOU WASN'T IT!?

Buttons5Ever: I have no clue what you're talking about I know nothing I have seen nothing I have heard nothing

CorpseTeaParty: Kurama, I am going shove your buttons down your throat if you. Don't. TELL. ME. WHERE. HE. IS.

Buttons5Ever: ...he hid it on the roof of the sakamaki house.

CorpseTeaParty: lovely. now I need Kanato.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: remember to use protection~.

RosesBeginToWither: ...I am going to smack you, how are we related, why does my brother have to be a pervert...

BowsAreBest: Naraku just ran out of the house.

BowsAreBest: should we call Reiji?

RosesBeginToWither: ...already dialing...

Ore-sama has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: Ayato? Why are you here? How did you get this number?

Ore-sama: because your lunatic little brother just showed up at my house screeching about a bat and killing Kou. And Laito gave it to me.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: dammit, I told him not to give out my phone number

TeddyBears4Life has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: ugh, did Laito give my number to everyone!?

TeddyBears4Life: ??? Naraku gave me this number.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: that's even worse!

SexyMotherfucker has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: I'm going to kill you

SexyMotherfucker: !? What did I do!?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: you gave my number to Ayato

SexyMotherfucker: only because he asked for it!

Ore-sama: I'm still here you know

RosesBeginToWither: ...-silently munching on popcorn from the corner-...

LemonLollipopsAreMine: oh, you shut up

BowsAreBest: Kanato, did you want something?

TeddyBears4Life: yes, actually

Reiji Sakamaki has joined the group chat.

Reiji Sakamaki: Your brother has retrieved his stuffed bat and has left for the Mukami household.

Reiji Sakamaki has left the group chat.

TeddyBears4Life: what he said.

BowsAreBest: ...Kurama, I'll help you plan the funeral.

Buttons5Ever: I'll call Ruki and tell him.

Ore-sama: what? why?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: almost no one survives Naraku's wrath...

RosesBeginToWither: ...R.I.P. Kou Mukami...

Buttons5Ever: welp. there goes my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this turned out to be very angsty towards the end, don't know how or why

YourIdol has started a group chat.

YourIdol: Kurama.

YourIdol: Kuramaaaaa.

YourIdol: answer meeeeeee.

YourIdol: Kurama...?

YourIdol: Kurama, i'm beginning to get worried.

YourIdol: don't make me get Subaru.

YourIdol: dammit, Kurama, where are you?!?

YourIdol: DO I NEED TO ORGANISE A SEARCH AND RESCUE PARTY!?!?

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

YourIdol: OH THANK GOD

Buttons5Ever: ??? calm down, Kou. I was just busy making a doll with Okami.

YourIdol: YOU MADE ME WORRY

Buttons5Ever: well, sorry! I didn't mean to!

YourIdol: *_-

Buttons5Ever: oh no you don't, don't you look at me like that! that may have worked when we first met, but not now!

YourIdol: -_- oh, shut up.

IWillCutYou has joined the group chat.

YourIdol: Subaruuuuu, tell Kurama that he's being unfair!

IWillCutYou: ...the fuck did I walk in on, now?

Buttons5Ever: Kou was worried because I didn't respond to his messages because I WAS WORKING ON A DOLL WITH OKAMI AND DIDN'T HAVE MY PHONE ON ME.

IWillCutYou: siding with Kurama on this one.

YourIdol: how could you!?

IWillCutYou: simple. I want to actually get laid later.

YourIdol: ...pffft...BAHAHAHA XD

Buttons5Ever: OHMYGOD SUBARU I AM RIHGT NEXT TO SUGURO DO YOU UDNERSTAND ME THAT IS THE EQUIVALENT TO ME SAYNG THAT WGILE YOU'RE NEXT TO LAITO OHMYFUCKINGGOD

IWillCutYou: 0.0 i'm so sorry, I had no clue.

Buttons5Ever: YOU'D BETTER BE SORRY SUGURO JUST TOSSED A CONDOM AT MY FACE

YourIdol: -dies laughing-

Buttons5Ever: you are so lucky I love both of you or else you both would be dead.

YourIdol: i'm sorry, baby, but its too funny

Buttons5Ever: how many times do I have to say this: STOP CALLING ME BABY. I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU

IWillCutYou: why am I in a relationship with you two...

YourIdol: how about sugar blood?

Buttons5Ever: no.

YourIdol: sweet fang?

Buttons5Ever: NO. YOU'RE GETTING WORSE

YourIdol: cute as a button?

IWillCutYou: Oh my god, Kou. I cannot believe you said that.

Buttons5Ever: . . .

YourIdol: I think I broke Kurama.

Buttons5Ever: SURRVXGHSMDYRUCUHHIDJHDJGCJBTGJDHG

IWillCutYou: yeah, you broke him.

Buttons5Ever: i'm so done with both of you

YourIdol: NUUUUU I SOWWY BBY DUN GOOOO

IWillCutYou: you are so childish

Buttons5Ever: I hate both of you

YoirIdol: I sowwy...

Buttons5Ever: -sigh- its fine...

YourIdol: yaaaay! -glomps-

Buttons5Ever: yeah...

YourIdol: you know I wouldn't actually do that to you in real life, right?

IWillCutYou: neither would I. your dad was more of an asshole than mine for what he did to you.

Buttons5Ever: I know. that's why I love you both. you don't think i'm... damaged, even though I am...

YourIdol: NONONONONO AND NO! YOU ARE NOT DAMAGED I WILL COME OVER THERE AND CUDDLE YOU TO DEATH IF I HAVE TO YOU ARE NOT DAMAGED!

IWillCutYou: I fucking hate it when you talk about yourself like that!

Buttons5Ever: if you both say so...

YourIdol: I KNOW SO

IWillCutYou: as soon as you're ready to let us, we're going to show you just how much we love every part of you.

Buttons5Ever: I...I think that...that might be soon, actually.

YourIdol: really? you don't have to rush just for us.

Buttons5Ever: i'm almost as comfortable around you two as I am around Okami. so yeah, I think I might be able to let you both... touch me soon.

YourIdol: whenever you're completely ready and not a second before.

IWillCutYou: we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if we hurt you.

Buttons5Ever: I love both of you so much, i'm crying right now i'm so happy. Okami is looking at me like he knows and he does oh my god I love you both.

YourIdol: we love you too.

IWillCutYou: so, so much.

Buttons5Ever: now enough sappy shit.

YourIdol: Subaru!

IWillCutYou: what?

YourIdol: I saw Shu kissing Maru in the music room yesterday!

Buttons5Ever: no way!

Your Idol: yes way!

IWillCutYou: oh. my. god. i'll be right back.

YourIdol: he went to yell at Shu, didn't he?

Buttons5Ever: yup


	3. Chapter 3

RosesBeginToWither has started a group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine has joined the group chat.

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

BowsAreBest has joined the group chat.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping has joined the group chat.

ReijiSakamaki has joined the group chat.

Ore-sama has joined the group chat.

TeddyBears4Life has joined the group chat.

SexyMotherfucker has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou has joined the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the group chat.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes has joined the group chat.

YourIdol has joined the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou: since when does MARU start chats?

RosesBeginToWither: mothwrfiker i will fucKING WRECK YOUR ASS

RatherBeSleeping: 0.0 maru, r u ok?

RosesBeginToWither: nevre fucikng BETTRE.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: he got into the rum.

YourIdol: you guys keep RUM at your house?!

Buttons5Ever: more than rum

BowsAreBest: vodka, whiskey, beer, bourbon, moonshine

CorpseTeaParty: be glad he didn't get the moonshine

LemonLollipopsAreMine: he gets... handsy.

ReijiSakamaki has left the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping: i thnk reiji's going 2 bleach his eyes

Ore-sama: probably.

SexyMotherfucker: what about the rest of you? what kind of drunks are you?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: emotional. it's not pretty, trust me

Buttons5Ever: im a laughing drunk. I can't stop giggling

BowsAreBest: I always end up crying over everything

CorpseTeaParty: I handle my alcohol too well to get drunk

LemonLollipopsAreMine: it's true the little ass never gets drunk

RosesBeginToWither: Shuuuu~...

RatherBeSleeping: Maru...?

Buttons5Ever: fuck he got the moonshine

RosesBeginToWither: im soooo lonely~... come keep me cpmpany~?

IWillCutYou: I have never, in my life, seen Shu move that fast before.

BowsAreBest: no kidding, he just zoomed past our room

Buttons5Ever: good thing we soundproofed all our rooms...

LemonLollipopsAreMine: remember to lock the door this time, Shu.

RatherBeSleeping: yea, yea...

RatherBeSleeping has left the group chat.

RosesBeginToWither has left the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax: speaking...of which...Okami...Ruki and I...have something...to show you...

BowsAreBest: (0////0) anything like the last time...?

SmarterThanAllOfYou: maybe~...

Buttons5Ever: my twin has left the building

SexyMotherfucker: ah! i've been meaning to ask you something, Suguro~.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: what?

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes: Laito, I thought we agreed not to ask him that

SexyMotherfucker: oh, c'mon, Yuma, it's not even that bad and im dying to know~

LemonLollipopsAreMine: ask me what?

SexyMotherfucker: what do you like~?

IWillCutYou: oh my god Laito

TeddyBears4Life: why do I have to be related to you...

Ore-sama: way to be blunt and still vague as fuck Laito

SexyMotherfucker: well, Suguro~?

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes: you don't have to answer

LemonLollipopsAreMine: I swear to god, I better not get haggled for this...

SexyMotherfucker: ??

LemonLollipopsAreMine: im fine with whatever you want to do to me, daddy~...

Ore-sama: oh. my. god.

IWillCutYou: im done

TeddyBears4Life: -covering Teddy's eyes-

YourIdol: omg, I did not see that coming but I so should have

Buttons5Ever: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS ABOUT MY OLDER BROTHER HGBGXTDHGFHDDYFGVYFDHGDGJ NARAKU, COVER YOUR EYES GAH IT BURNS

CorpseTeaParty: if you all will excuse me, im going to go bleach my brain

SexyMotherfucker: -trying to stop a nosebleed- fuck, the things I want to do right now~...

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes: . . .

YourIdol: Yuma is just staring at his phone. I think you broke him. his nose is bleeding too.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: welp, my work is done for today

YourIdol: ...Yuma just left really quickly

IWillCutYou: ...so did Laito

LemonLollipopsAreMine: Suguro is currently busy, and will be for the next couple hours.

LemonLollipopsAreMine has left the group chat.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes has left the group chat.

SexyMotherfucker has left the group chat.

Ore-sama: I don't want to know.

Ore-sama has left the group chat.

IWillCutYou: I second that.

Buttons5Ever: Kooooou, Subaruuuuu, I need cuddles, now! it's the only way i'll get the image of my brothers fucking out of my head!

YourIdol: on my way, sweetheart~. :)

IWillCutYou: ...

TeddyBears4Life: Subaru just flew out of the house.

CorpseTeaParty: Kanato, im coming over to get away from all the fucking in my house.

TeddyBears4Life: i'll set out the sweets. make sure you bring your night things.

CorpseTeaParty: you sound like Suguro when he's in 'big brother' mode

CorpseTeaParty has left the group chat.

IWillCutYou has left the group chat.

YourIdol has left the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has left the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has left the group chat.

Buttons5Ever has left the group chat.

BowsAreBest has left the group chat.

TeddyBears4Life has left the group chat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lemony goodness, but it's not really anything explicit.

BowsAreBest has started a private group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the private group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the private group chat.

BowsAreBest: um...hey?

KnifeHappyOnMax: hi...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: is there a particular reason you wanted a private chat, Okami?

BowsAreBest: umm...Kurama went out with Kou and Subaru earlier, and I just...

KnifeHappyOnMax: you wanted us... to pay 'attention'... to you, didn't you?

BowsAreBest: umm... no comment.

SmarterThanAllOfYou: Okami, what are you doing right now~?

BowsAreBest: i-im on my bed... the door is locked...

KnifeHappyOnMax: and your clothes...?

BowsAreBest: ...im wearing the panties with the bows on them... oh god im blushing so hard right now... and the see through shirt and bow hair clips...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: im sure you look delectable, like our own little doll~...

KnifeHappyOnMax: are you... touching yourself...?

BowsAreBest: oh god, why are you making me say these things...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: you don't have to, you know. you can stop us at any time.

KnifeHappyOnMax: we don't... want you to... feel uncomfortable...

BowsAreBest: i-i... im t-teasing myself through the p-panties...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: oh, fuck, sweetheart~...

KnifeHappyOnMax: pictures...?

BowsAreBest sent a picture.

KnifeHappyOnMax: shit...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: that's so hot, Okami.

BowsAreBest: mmm...

KnifeHappyOnMax: you hooked up... your voice to text... mic, didn't you?

BowsAreBest: yes...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: set the laptop down, turn on the camera, and point it at yourself. take one hand and pinch your nipple~...

BowsAreBest: h-hah! Rukiii...

KnifeHappyOnMax: push your panties down... and turn over... push two fingers... into yourself...

BowsAreBest: A-azusa... please...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: you can do it, sweetheart, I know you can... you love giving us a show, don't you~?

BowsAreBest: yes! please, please, please!

KnifeHappyOnMax: you're going to... cum, aren't you...?

BowsAreBest: yes! so close, so close, just a little more, please!

SmarterThanAllOfYou: cum for us, sweetheart~...

BowsAreBest: Ruki!! Azusa!!

BowsAreBest: hah, hah, hah...

BowsAreBest: oh, my god...

KnifeHappyOnMax: im coming over, Okami... the door had... better be unlocked...

SmarterThanAllOfYou: as am I.

KnifeHappyOnMax has left the private group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has left the private group chat.

BowsAreBest has left the private group chat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, sweet, and fluffy, with a dash of angst. Have some Naraku x Kanato

TeddyBears4Life has started a private group chat.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the private group chat.

CorpseTeaParty: Kanato? Can I ask you something?

TeddyBears4Life: What is it? Is someone bothering you? I'll kill them if they are.

CorpseTeaParty: No, no, nothing like that. It's just... you'd never leave me, right? You'll always stay with me?

TeddyBears4Life: Of course I'd never leave you. I love you. Why are you so insecure tonight?

CorpseTeaParty: ...It's my mom's birthday today...

TeddyBears4Life: Oh, sweetheart... I'm coming over there. You shouldn't be alone today.

CorpseTeaParty: Thank you, Kana... I love you.

TeddyBears4Life: I love you, too.

CorpseTeaParty has left the private group chat.

TeddyBears4Life has left the private group chat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

BowsAreBest has started a group chat.

BowsAreBest: may I just say that I really despise Kurama at times.

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

RosesBeginToWither has joined the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping has joined the group chat.

Buttons5Ever: fuck you too frien

RosesBeginToWither: ...don't make me get Suguro...

Buttons5Ever has sent a picture.

BowsAreBest: haha put your finger down.

Buttons5Ever: =^= I will never be repressed...

BowsAreBest: what even is this anymore. Why is my twin a meme.

KnifeHappyOnMax: how are...you still...sane...? Kou...drives us...nuts...

RosesBeginToWither: ...extreme patience and earplugs...

Buttons5Ever: fuck you too frien

SmarterThanAllOfYou: Use. Proper. English.

SmarterThanAllOfYou: And grammar.

Buttons5Ever: I am a meme neither of those things are in my vocabulary

SmarterThanAllOfYou: I'm done.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has left the group chat.

BowsAreBest: I have been abandoned.

KnifeHappyOnMax: not...completely...

BowsAreBest: -hugs-

Buttons5Ever: rub it in some more, why don't you...

KnifeHappyOnMax: what...?

BowsAreBest: directed at me. Don't worry about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point I'm using texts from last night as most of my inspiration, so the chapters that are inspired by them will have the text up in the top notes. ps sorry it's short I just wanted to update something after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texts from last night (303): a girl walked up to me and asked if you were my brother. she shook her head and said 'im so sorry' when I said yes. what did you fucking do????????

BowsAreBest started a group chat.

Buttons5Ever joined the group chat.

RosesBeginToWither has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine has joined the group chat.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the chat.

YourIdol has joined the chat.

TeddyBears4Life has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou has joined the group chat.

SexyMotherfucker has joined the group chat.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes has joined the group chat.

ReijiSakamaki has joined the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping has joined the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the group chat.

BowsAreBest: kurama, a girl came up to me and asked if you were my brother. she shook her head and said 'im so sorry' when I said yes. what did you fucking do????????

Buttons5Ever: that was not my fault, maru convinced me to drink with him.

CorpseTeaParty: and you were still clothed by the end of it???

RosesBeginToWither: ...contrary to popular belief I am not just a horny bastard when im drunk...

LemonLollipopsAreMine: but you are most of the time.

RosesBeginToWither: ...will you shut up...?

ReijiSakamaki: What, exactly, are you all talking about?

SexyMotherfucker: it would seem little Kurama got drunk last night and did some less than becoming acts around a girl~. I wonder what you did~.

BowsAreBest: knowing kurama, he either offered to show her our doll collection, or he tried jump off of a car to prove that he could fly...

BowsAreBest: and it wasn't the full moon...

Buttons5Ever: this is why I don't drink.

SmarterThanAllOfYou: At least you didn't participate in this stupidity, Okami, correct?

BowsAreBest: I refuse to touch alcohol most of the time.

KnifeHappyOnMax: I think...I'd like to see...you drunk...it might be...funny...or cute...

BowsAreBest: honestly? I would probably just start crying...

Buttons5Ever: which is the main reason he doesn't drink.

RosesBeginToWither: ...shu, quit lurking in the chat...

RatherBeSleeping: how do you know I wasn't sleeping?

RosesBeginToWither: ...you would have disconnected if you were sleeping...

SexyMotherfucker: he's got you there, brother~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 618: he just ran into my room in his giant penis costume yelling "supercock to the rescue!" I am still in total shock.

LemonLollipopsAreMine started a group chat.

RosesBeginToWither has joined the group chat.

BowsAreBest has joined the group chat.

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping has joined the group chat.

ReijiSakamaki has joined the group chat.

OreSama has joined the group chat.

SexyMotherfucker has joined the group chat.

TeddyBears4Life has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou has joined the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the group chat.

YourIdol has joined the group chat.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes has joined the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: Okami.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: What the literal FUCK was all that screeching about?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: Maru heard you all the way in the garden.

BowsAreBest: Ask. Kurama.

Buttons5Ever: not my fault.

BowsAreBest: He ran into our room in his giant penis costume yelling "supercock to the rescue!" I am still in total shock.

IWillCutYou: . . . . .

YourIdol: . . . you have a penis costume???

Buttons5Ever: I found it in Suguro's closet.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: you did not!

RosesBeginToWither: ...I second that...I would have known about it...

RatherBeSleeping: how?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: he periodically goes through my room looking for... things.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes: what things?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: don't worry about it.

SmarterThanAllOfYou: And you reacted to your twin by screeching, Okami?

BowsAreBest: Not really. More of a blank stare. The thing that made me screech was that he jumped on top of me and tried to kiss me. That was when I smelled the alcohol on him.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: ...Maru.

RosesBeginToWither: ...it wasn't me...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (703): I can't believe you made me read bad furry sexts

RosesBeginToWither has started a group chat.

Buttons5Ever has joined the group chat.

BowsAreBest has joined the group chat.

CorpseTeaParty has joined the group chat.

SmarterThanAllOfYou has joined the group chat.

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes has joined the group chat.

YourIdol has joined the group chat.

KnifeHappyOnMax has joined the group chat.

RatherBeSleeping has joined the group chat.

ReijiSakamaki has joined the group chat.

Annoyato has joined the group chat.

SexyMotherfucker has joined the group chat.

TeddyBears4Life has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou has joined the group chat.

IWillCutYou: nice name ayato

Annoyato: shut the hell up. who the hell got a hold of my phone.

RosesBeginToWither: ...no clue...

Annoyato: how the fuck did you get my password???

RosesBeginToWither: ...Shuu...

RatherBeSleeping: guilty

BowsAreBest: ok but are we not going to talk about laito's recent "behavior"?

SexyMotherfucker: no clue what you're talking about.

Buttons5Ever: I'll get suguro

LemonLollipopsAreMine has joined the group chat.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: I thought I said to leave me to my horror.

Buttons5Ever: that's what we're talking about.

SmarterThanAllOfYou: What is even happening?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: Laito.

SexyMotherfucker: hm?

LemonLollipopsAreMine: I can't believe you made me read bad furry sexts

IWillCutYou: . . .

TeddyBears4Life: . . .WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK!?!

ReijiSakamaki has left the group chat.

RosesBeginToWither: ...aww...

RatherBeSleeping: he's going 2 bleach his brain

Don'tTouchMySugarCubes: oh my god, sakamaki, really???

SexyMotherfucker: I thought it would be funny.

LemonLollipopsAreMine: it wasn't. it was scarring.


End file.
